In Fair New York, Where We Lay Our Scene
by CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: Tony and Steve have adopted a cute little boy named Peter. Phil and Clint have adopted a troublesome mutant named Wade. Wade can't help that he's fallen for his childhood friend. Peter can't help that Wade is actually pretty amusing. If only their parents saw it that way. Spideypool, Stony, Phlint, SuperFamily (Spiderman/Deadpool, Captain America/Iron Man, Coulson/Hawkeye)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I mean, okay, I know about 'Super Family' (Tony + Steve = Peter), and I couldn't help but feel bad for Wade, who has no Super Family of his own. So I thought about it... and I've been reading a bunch of Phlint fics...and... I mean... you can sorta see Wade learning off Clint and everything... and I mean come on it'd be so cute. So this will have (Phil + Clint =Wade). I'm calling it Spy Family for now. Can you imagine Aunty Natasha?!**  
**Of course, Wade and Peter are both adopted and everything but ahhh~ I love this idea of mine so much and I need to share it with everyone so...enjoy.**

**Okay, so this chapter is set after Steve and Tony have adopted Peter. I didn't get a chance to work that in. And in this story Wade will be an actual mutant, instead of a Weapon X creation. That's all for now :)**

Fire. Smoke. Loud noises.  
"Heads up!" Tony shouted. A car door flew by Hawkeye's head.  
"Gee thanks for the warning," Clint told him.  
"That's why I'm here," Tony retorted.  
"Focus guys," Steve chided.  
"Focussing on what exactly? I can't see anything. JARVIS?"  
"No heat signatures besides the Avengers registering."  
"What, are the fires not giving off heat?"  
"My apologies sir, I thought you were looking for something besides the obvious."  
"Come on JARVIS, you know I live for the obvious."  
"Once again, my apologies sir."  
The area was ruined. A few Hydra agents had decided to use the abandoned warehouse as a base, and now a testing ground, clichéd as it was. The area was fairly deserted, and it had cleared out quickly after the explosions went off. The Avengers were basically there for recon.  
Unfortunately, Thor was doing Asgard stuff, and Bruce wasn't pulled out for the small stuff, so it was just Steve, Clint, Tony and Natasha.  
"So what, we're thinking remote controlled explosions?" Clint asked.  
"Seems to be," Tony analysed.  
"Figures that Hydra wouldn't stay around and witness the destruction they've caused." Steve commented.  
Tony landed gently next to his husband. "I love it when you diss the other guys."  
Steve gave him a look, and Clint laughed.  
"Hey where's Nat?" asked Tony.  
Clint nodded towards the building. "Inside."  
"Inside?!"  
Clint shrugged. "She can handle it."  
"Oh, I have no doubt," Tony replied scathingly. "But I won't be able to handle Pepper if she does someday slip up." He paused. "That is an idea that haunts my every move."  
Clint laughed and leant back against his bow. "I'm just as worried something will happen to Pepper and I'll have to deal with Nat."  
There was a silence.  
"Yep, yours is definitely more scary," Tony admitted.  
"Lucky I have my boyfriend to protect me," Clint teased.  
As if on cue, Coulson's voice cut through the air, via their headpieces. "If you're done standing around, you are on a mission."  
Tony and Clint laughed, but Steve stiffened. "Of course," he replied.  
"Mama's boy," Tony muttered.  
Steve gave him one of his rare looks of good humour. "Then you married a mama's boy." He began walking forwards, as Clint unsuccessfully tried to cover his laugh.  
Tony jumped back into the air and flew towards Steve. "Well yeah," he commented. "Can't help it that I have a type."  
Steve gave him another look, this one of a dubious nature, as he paused to pull away a bit of wreckage and throw it away. "Your type is mama's boys?"  
"No, just boy scouts," Tony smirked and flew ahead, as Steve rolled his eyes. "JARVIS?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Scan for any tech that seems, you know, Hydra-y. Anything more complex than a toaster."  
"Yes sir." There was a beat. "Just to be clear sir, I'm to avoid scanning the fires, correct?"  
"Yes JARVIS," Tony replied in an annoyed tone.  
"Just clarifying sir."  
"Stupid sassy AI." Tony muttered.  
"Sorry sir?"  
"Nothing JARVIS."  
"Good sir."  
Sometimes Tony wondered if he had given JARVIS too much personality.  
He stopped suddenly and let JARVIS scan closer to one of the fires. The screen flitted with information, but nothing important. He sighed and flew back to where Clint and Steve were doing the old fashioned search-with-your-hands method, which Tony had given up on back in primary school.  
"Anything interesting?" Steve asked, not looking up from his work.  
"Nope. Anything on your end?"  
Clint sighed and dropped a piece of metal, dusting his hands again each other. "Only that this place was way too stocked up on random pieces of metal."  
"Well, it was partly a junkyard," Tony commented.  
"Behave," Steve told them, though neither was quite sure which one of them he was referring to. "SHIELD wants us to look into this, so we're looking into it. Okay?"  
There was a pause as the other two tried to come up with something witty.  
Clint beat Tony with a "Sir yes sir."  
Tony of course, one-upped him with a "I love it when you order me around."  
Steve ignored him. "If there's nothing here, it's possible that's there's stuff inside." He nodded towards the building, and tapped his earpiece. "Black Widow, anything?"  
There was a pause and the crackle of the radio. "Nothing concrete." There was another pause. "Whatever there was here…it's pretty destroyed. But I think we can rule this out as an accident. This place was cleared out very efficiently."  
Steve nodded to himself. "Anything worth salvaging?"  
"Not that I've seen so far. I've cleared the first two levels, and I'm not sure how stable the other levels are. There's piles of metal though, but I'll leave it for the techies."  
"Regroup." Steve told her, then cut the connection. He looked around again. "Tony, can you do something about the fires now?"  
Tony chuckled. "Time to test out my fire extinguisher upgrade."  
He flew towards the closest fire. "JARVIS?"  
"Ready sir."  
As Iron Man went about culling the fires, Steve turned to Clint. "Tell Coulson what's going on."  
Clint nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
Steve grinned at him. "I'm going to check that building. The way it's going, it might not be here when the 'techies' arrive."  
Clint grinned and reached to his headpiece. "Hey Phil…"  
Steve began running towards the building, using the stray pieces of metal as a ramp and launching himself into the third storey of the warehouse.  
Clint gave Phil a quick overview of the situation. "Should be back in time for tea," he finished.  
"Good." Phil replied.  
Clint laughed. "Don't sound so glad."  
He waited as Phil juggled his professionalism with his emotions.  
"Get back soon," he finally said.  
Clint laughed again. "I'll try my best."  
"Try what?" Natasha asked as she snuck up next to him.  
Clint didn't react. "Getting this over with." He looked her over. "You okay?"  
She didn't bother dignifying it with a response.  
Tony soon joined them. "No more fires," he clarified. He looked around. "Where's…?"  
Clint gestured towards the building. "Went rogue on us."  
Tony gave an exasperated look at the building. "JARVIS patch me to Steve."  
"Patching you through."  
"Steve?"  
"Tony." He sounded a bit strained. "Bit busy at the moment."  
"Need a lift?"  
"Not yet. I'm almost done. Might need a pickup in a few minutes though."  
"I'll keep to the sky then. What level you on?"  
With that, Tony flew off again.  
Clint watched him. "Ever think we should invest in some Iron Man suits?"  
Nat gave him a smile. "I'm good."  
Clint sighed. "It's just a bit unfair."  
She followed the suit with her eyes. "Ask him for one then."  
"He'd never let me live it down." He grinned. "Besides, it'd hide my pretty face."  
Natasha finally looked at him. "That'd be a shame."  
"I know," he moaned.  
There was an explosion and the two agents jumped to attention.  
"The building," Natasha murmured.  
As one, they ran towards the collapsing building. Clint tried to contact the others. "Tony, Steve, you guys okay? Iron Man! Talk to me!"  
There was a silence, then, "Yeah, we're fine." The suit appeared suddenly, holding Steve in his arms. "This one wanted a longer look around, but I figured we shouldn't leave you guys alone for too long."  
Tony landed gently next to them, and let Steve down. "Aw, were you guys worried?"  
"Only about the intel that could now be lost." Natasha told him.  
"Sorry," Steve told her, rubbing his head.  
Natasha looked him over. "It's fine," she said abruptly.  
Tony pouted. "She likes you better."  
"Everyone likes him better." Clint informed him.  
Tony made an annoyed noise and looked around.  
"Sir," JARVIS suddenly chimed in.  
"What is it JARVIS? I'm being bullied here."  
"My condolences sir, but I thought you should know I've picked up a lifeform."  
"What? Where?" He turned around, ignoring the looks from his group.  
JARVIS computed a route. "It is fading fast," JARVIS warned as Tony followed it quickly.  
Tony stopped as the trail led off and began twisting his head to locate it.  
JARVIS zoomed in on the signature and Tony reached over and pulled a metal sheet away from the survivor.  
The body he found shocked him and he fell to the ground.  
A child, no more than eight….  
He reached over to it tenderly. It wasn't moving.  
His hand touched the child's skin.  
It stirred.  
Tony sighed and contacted the others. "Guys, I found something."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****So sorry for the long delay guys! Thanks for the response though, especially just for a first chapter wow.**

**Yeah, I ended up burning my hand four weeks ago (second degree burn yay!) and it blistered and everything and it wasn't pretty. Then I had uni assignments so.. yeah. Sorry. I only have one exam left, so I'll be able to keep up some semblance of continuity after that.**

**Anyway,enjoy!**

The Avengers crowded around the child.  
"Should we…wake him?" Clint asked finally.  
Steve shot him a look. "This child just went through a traumatic event. In my experience we should let him rest as long as possible."  
Clint rolled his eyes. "Ever since you adopted that kid…"  
Natasha hit his arm. "We should get him back to base."  
"We have a base?" Tony asked, amused.  
"The helicarrier," Natasha corrected herself.  
Before Tony could respond, Steve sighed. "If we could focus?"  
Tony looked at the boy. "Who wants to carry him?"  
The boy made a noise, rubbed his head and sat up. He blinked at the four superheros standing around him. "Ah…?"  
Steve knelt down next to him. 'Hey."  
"Hey?" He looked around. "What happened?" He blinked his brown eyes again.  
"There was an explosion," Steve explained softly, making sure to keep eye contact.  
The boy frowned at the wreckage. "Oh."  
Natasha lent down too. "Do you know where your parents are?"  
The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Gone."  
"Gone?" Steve echoed.  
The boy looked down in shame. His eyes began to water.  
Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," he told him. "Can you walk?"  
The boy nodded and jumped up.  
Steve gave him a smile and a nod. "Good job."

xXx

"So, what's the verdict?" Clint asked, sneaking up to kiss his lover on the cheek.  
Coulson shot him a smile, before looking back through the glass, where the medical team was doing a check-up on the survivor. "Nothing yet." He shook his head and turned away to face the computer system. "Nothing on any front," he added. "No salvageable tech. Hydra knows what it's doing."  
"Which is probably how it survived so long," Tony pointed out from the other side of the room.  
"Cut off one head," Natasha murmured.  
"Two more grow back, yes." Coulson finished.  
From the table, Bruce sighed. "It would've been nice to have got _something._"  
Steve nodded. "But unfortunately Hydra isn't exactly nice."  
"We saved the kid," Tony offered. "That's something."  
"How do we know the kid isn't a Hydra spy?" Clint asked. "He got out of there without a scratch."  
"In my experience, the best agents are children," Natasha added.  
Steve frowned. "Let's wait till the lab comes back before we start vilifying innocent children."  
"_Possibly _innocent children," Tony chimed back.  
Steve sighed. "Let's wait till the lab comes back before we start vilifying _potentially _innocent children," he corrected himself with a glare at Tony.  
Tony smiled. "Just trying to keep it factual."  
Steve scoffed.  
Bruce made a noise. "So this was all for nothing."  
"Except the child," Phil pointed out.  
"Who may or may not be a spy."  
"I don't see what you're complaining about." Tony cut in. "You got to stay here and watch."  
Before Bruce could retort, Natasha added. "I'm not so sure the kid is a spy."  
"You just said-" Tony began.  
"But he's uninjured." Natasha said, beginning to pace. "If you want a spy to be successful, you make him blend in. You don't put them in a bombsite without any wounds, as that would only cause suspicion."  
"Maybe they were being humane?" Bruce said. "The kid's what? Ten?"  
Natasha and Steve swapped looks and Steve shook his head. "Hydra wouldn't care about that. It is odd…"  
"Maybe it's reverse psychology?" Tony offered. "Make us think it's so suspicious that we trust it because it's _too _obvious?"  
Natasha bit her lip. "But why do that unless they were sure we'd have doubts anyway? If the kid had just _been _there…" She shook her head. "Coulson's right. We should wait for the lab."  
"So the next question is… What do we do with him if he's clean?" Tony reminded them.  
Phil frowned. "SHIELD will take care of it."  
"Then we have no more obligations?" Steve asked. "I don't know, it seems…"  
"Wrong?" Clint offered.  
"He was a bit clingy." Tony informed Coulson. "Poor kid."  
"We can take care of him," Phil consoled them.  
Steve nodded but pulled a face.  
"It's cos of that kid," Clint complained again. "Ever since he adopted Peter…"  
Steve gave him a look.  
"No he's always been this good," Tony told them.  
Steve's scowl deepened. "I'm just worried."  
"What if he's dirty?" Bruce interrupted. "Why haven't we talked about that yet?"  
Phil swapped looks with Natasha. "SHIELD will take care of it."  
Instantly the non-SHIELD agents froze and looked fearfully at the agent.  
Phil held up a hand. "I promise we'll be… humane."  
Clint gave them his winning smile. "Come on, would we do anything bad? We're the good guys!"  
Natasha remained silent.  
The tension was broken when the doctors through the glass window stopped their movement.  
"I think they've found something," Bruce commented dryly, as they went through a flurry of activity.  
The group moved towards the window. The doctors had _definitely _found something.  
"Any idea what?" Tony asked.  
Bruce shook his head. "Not without getting closer."  
"They'll let us know when they've confirmed it." Coulson said, as unfazed as ever.  
Tony shot him a look. "But will you tell us?"  
Coulson didn't respond.  
They watched as one doctor raced out of the room, succeeded by the door to their room opening.  
The doctor panted slightly.  
"Report," Coulson commanded.  
"The boy," the doctor said. "He's a mutant!"


End file.
